Since an accelerated form of atherosclerosis appears to sharply limit the survival and productivity of patients with chronic renal disease, an attempt will be made to study the interaction of known cardiovascular risk factors in chronic uremia. In a combined collaborative clinical study employing renal patients from the University of Washington, the Veterans Administration Hospital, and the Seattle Artificial Kidney Center, and laboratory investigation utilizing a uremic animal model, a systematic evaluation of the mechanism of hyperlipidemia, one such risk factor, will be carried out.